


I Just Want To Be Loved

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta, a member of a multinational group Neo 127, was caught in a scandal with NCT's leader, Lee Taeyong.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be one of the longest (along with Blessing in Disguise, Royal Battle and Silver Spoon) not only because the story content is long but also because of the length of time to update. I need to focus on this fic since I've been thinking about this plot since 2017 and I don't want to disappoint my readers.
> 
> I would like to thank my Yutae sisters: Rinnie, Gelu and Achie for helping me with the title and stuff. Also Aes for the suggestions.. thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is also posted in AFF.

Waking up is the last thing that Yuta wants to do ever since he started to become an idol. He loves to listen to some music before he goes to sleep in his own bed and cuddle with his favorite pillow. But this time, the need to wake up is getting on his nerves. He couldn't understand why his body is aching like he had a marathon of their choreographies for the whole day. He couldn't open his eyes yet, the sun blinding him and it probably will take awhile before he can finally see clearly. He shifted to his left, finally realizing that the aching part of his body is from his lower part. He couldn't remember what happened last night. All he could ever think about is having a drink with his fellow members and dancing on the dance floor with Jungwoo, one of his members.  


He tried to sit up, his back aching more from his movement. The blanket goes down making him feel naked on the bed. Wait....

Yuta aggressively touched his whole body and found out that he is... indeed... naked. Fully naked to be exact. He shot his eyes open and panicked when he saw the different color of the wall and the furniture that he swore... he doesn't own. He bit his lips in nervousness, praying to Heavens that he didn't do anything stupid last night. He looked at his side and cursed when he saw a man, naked, sleeping tight beside him. He couldn't figure out who he is but he's definitely an idol, judging from his pink colored hair. Yuta tried to calm himself down, slowly clutching the blanket up to cover his body and slowly walk away from the bed to gather up his clothes.

"Shit." He cursed as he realized that his shirt was torn apart. How wild were they last night? Yuta couldn't even remember such a thing. He finally regrets on giving up his virginity to someone he doesn't even know and loved.

The man on the bed shifted, his body facing up the ceiling and that's when Yuta screamed out loud. He fucking had sex with Lee Taeyong, AKA the bad ass idol of the century. The NCT leader is one of the most respected idols in the industry due to his greatest works and talents. Having sex with a rookie idol like him will likewise give him only a headache.

Taeyong finally woke up from the scream. Unlike Yuta, Taeyong was calm and reserved like this kind of one night stand is normal to him. He rubbed his eyes with his hands while Yuta is staring at him in disbelief. Taeyong looks so handsome and cute with his dishiveled hair sticking out from his head.

"Oh.. you woke up so early." Taeyong said, glancing at his own naked body, realizing that the blanket is gone to Yuta. "...why don't you tell me straight forward that you want to see me naked early in the morning. I can give you round two." This statement offended Yuta in so many ways. He isn't a slut nor his prostitute just to ask him like that. He's an idol like him! The only difference is he's only a rookie.

"Why would I say such a thing? I don't even know how I got here." Yuta clutched the blanket tighter. "I could sue you rape for taking advantage of me while I'm drunk!"

"Honey, you're the one who latched onto me last night. I don't even know how to respond to your kisses but a gentleman is a gentleman. I just gave you what you want." Taeyong's words scared Yuta so much. Did he just do that to him? He clearly doesn't remember what he did but he can recall that he's drinking with Jungwoo that time on the dance floor and NCT were there dancing with them.

"I can't fucking remember." Yuta wants to bang his head on the wall and just forget that this thing happened. He doesn't even know what to do if someone had seen them and make them some issue.

Taeyong was taken aback by the other's words. Maybe he did took advantage of him and he suddenly felt bad about it. He picked up his boxer shorts from the carpet and wore it up just to talk to the other decently. "Hey, are you alright?" Yuta was taken aback too with the sudden change from the other idol.

"Y-yeah.. I just can't believe that this happened." Yuta sounds so pathetic but he couldn't gather up his own self and apologize to Taeyong for whatever he did last night.

"It's okay. Do you want something? Are you hungry? Do you need some water or pain reliever? Tell me.." Taeyong stoop down to face him. He offered him his hand and asked him to sit on the bed and talk everything out.

"After that night from the club, all I can remember is kissing you in front of our friends. I promise, I didn't know what I'm doing that time too. Even though I had a few night outs with other 'friends', last night was so different. I just feel so intoxicated that I need to kiss you right there." Yuta nods as he hear the other's explanation. "I'm sorry for being insensitive earlier. I'm sorry for what I have done. I should've take care of you rather than giving you that nasty remarks."

"Thank you for that. Now I just need to know what happened from my other friends. I want to know... you're....you--"

"I'm.. what?"

"My... first.."

"Shit.. you're a virgin?"

"Not anymore... I guess." Yuta's cheeks turned red after declaring those words to Taeyong. The other just laughed everything out and helped the other gather his clothes so he can leave now. Maybe his manager is already furious right now.

"I just... I just have a favor.." Taeyong knew that this is coming. Having a one night stand from a rookie like him is such a dangerous move for a legend idol like his own. "I want to keep this... a secret. I don't want to remember this thing again. If we ever meet, I hope that you don't call me anymore by my name."

"Okay. Deal." With that, Taeyong watches Yuta leave as if everything happened last night never existed.


	2. The Aftermat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm very much demotivated but I should keep trying to help myself to go back in writing again. I'm sorry if most of my fics these days are kinda forced to finished, I'm having some issues.

Two weeks had gone after that intense one night stand with Taeyong, Yuta couldn't stay still. He promised himself that he'll never go out at night anymore even though his fellow members asked him to. Jungwoo, his roommate, keeps on persuading him to go out but he always give him some stupid reasons to just stay at their dorm. They made a deal on not talking about what happened to him and Taeyong anymore but before that, he didn't miss out asking information first about what happened.

It was Doyoung who knew what happened since the very beginning. He's the only sane one during that night, watching his members go wild in front of everyone on the dance floor. Doyoung said that it was Yuta who made a first move to the lightly drunk Taeyong. He keeps on grinding him in front of his friends, latching his hands on the other's neck and kissed him intensely that made Taeyong to finally give up and take him to his dorm. Doyoung panicked but it was Yuta who told him that he'll be okay. After hearing this, Yuta just wanted to bang his head on the wall. He didn't know that he'll be that embarrassing to the senior idol most especially to his friends and members.  


 

"Hyung?" Doyoung knocked from his door while holding a bottle of water. "Dinner is ready. You need to eat something for our practice later." He said and bit his lip in worry. "Come on hyung, you need to get out. Jungwoo's back after remembering that we have a practice."  


"Just leave me alone... for now."

"Hyung, can you just move on already? It's been two weeks." Yuta had enough and he opened the door roughly.  


"Here! I'm out! Are you happy!?" Doyoung couldn't say anything as he followed the older to the dining room. He found the youngest, Haechan, Winwin and Jungwoo sitting on their respective seats along with their manager, Minseok. Yuta took his seat in the middle while Doyoung took his beside the manager. The dinner ever since that night happened, it wasn't the usual dinner they have everytime their manager brought something home for them.  


"Ehem.." Minseok started. "The practice will start at nine and I expect Yuta to get the sheets from the producers first before heading back to the practice room." Yuta didn't answer vocally but nods his head. Doyoung looked at him in worry, feeling guilty on how he didn't stop the other from doing such things. He blames himself, knowing on how it will affect their leader. He tried to apologize so many times but Yuta keeps on telling him to forget everything and just continue their everyday lives.  


 

The other members walked towards the practice room while Yuta heads on to the producer's room. Being a rookie, he doesn't need a mask to wear inside the building. He needs to be known by the other staff so that they can be familiar with them. He knocked twice which is usual whenever he goes to the producers then open the door like what they instructed. He entered the room with his head down low, anticipating the producer. Surprisingly, he saw two lovers making out in front of him. He wanted to escape the awkward situation but when they realized that there is someone inside, one of them looked at the intruder. Yuta doesn't know what to do most especially when he found out that one of them is Taeyong, the one that he had one night stand with. The other is Ten, a solo artist from Thailand who's in a dating scandal with the idol in front of him.  


"Oh.. sorry, I should just knocked longer." Yuta excused himself but was stopped by the senior idol. Taeyong gripped the rookie idol's arm, them being watched by the Thai behind. Yuta felt so embarrassed that he quickly opened the door but was stopped again by the senior idol.  


"Hey, it's okay. Stop...wait." Yuta did stopped and awkwardly looked at him. "Do you need something?"

"I was looking for our producer. I guess he's not here so I should go back."  


"Producer? Wait.. so it's you guys. The one that I wrote.. that song is for your group?" Yuta couldn't comprehend anymore on what is happening. Lee Taeyong, wrote for their title track? That's ridiculous. If anyone who can write their songs, it's definitely not him. He watches the senior idol goes back to his table to get something. He saw a pink folder with lyrics sheet on it.  


"Here." Taeyong gave him the sheets. "I already changed the lyrics of the intro. I followed what they asked me to do. I hope you do well with this song. It fits you."  


"Thank you." Yuta bowed and clutches the sheets on his hands. He was about to go out when Taeyong stopped him again, this time, closing the door outside for Ten not to hear.  


"Hey.. I'm sorry."  


"It's okay.. I should go back."  


"I didn't know that it's your group and you have to see that." Yuta nods his head and continued looking at his foot like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "I have a favor.."  


"Please don't tell anyone what you saw earlier. It might cause some misunderstanding." Yuta nods his head again, still looking at his shoes. Taeyong couldn't help anything but to let the poor boy alone.  


"Okay, you may go." Yuta hurriedly walked to the practice room where his group members are waiting. Step by step, he keeps on remembering all the things that happened during that night. The steps are getting closer to his destination, the things that he saw earlier are blocking his mind. Little did he know, his tears are starting to fall from his eyes.  


He reached the practice room with tears on his cheeks. Doyoung quickly walks to him and asked him what happened.  


"Hyung?"  


Before Yuta could talk, Doyoung catches the older in his arms. Yuta fainted.  



	3. The Aftermat II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost two months. Sorry for the long wait. :)

 

Yuta woke up feeling giddy. His eyes were still blurred but he can already recognize the white ceiling that he used to go whenever he faints. He can hear his manager's voice and the company doctor talking not far away from him. He wanted to eavesdrop their conversation so he sat up on the bed carefully. He only noticed that he actually have an IV connected to him when his hands landed on the bed sheet.

"Anxiety always triggers him to faint like that. I advice him to take some rest for a week. He's also getting skinnier. That isn't very healthy for him." The doctor said. Minseok, their manager, thank him when he received the prescription that Yuta needed to intake.

Yuta didn't bother to go back to his sleeping position. Minseok was so used of his eavesdropping that he only took a deep sigh and sat beside the rookie idol.

"You know, this is the output of your stubborness. Why do you keep on locking yourself inside that room? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Minseok scolds him like his mother. Being the manager of the rookie group, health and wellness of his clients are his top priorities. "The doctor said that you're getting skinnier. Can you please, change that habit of yours? Go out of your room and socialize with your members."

"You heard the doctor, right? I'm having anxiety attacks. It doesn't help if I go out with my members again. You know what happened to me that night, right? That's the biggest mistake I ever did." Minseok then realized that he was right but how can he help the other if he keeps on staying inside his room? That will never help him build up his socializing skills most especially if he's an idol. That is the number one thing that the fans have ever wanted from their idol.

"Fine. But you still have to go out with your members. Not in the night club. You can go for a day trip or something." Minseok said and texted their company  to inform about about Yuta's health issue.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hyung?" Taeyong looked up from the papers that he'd been working for days. His youngest member, Mark, peeks on the door looking like a lost puppy behind it. "Are you okay? You've been working so hard that you're not eating anymore." 

"I'm okay, Mark. Don't worry about me." Taeyong assured the younger but Mark couldn't be satisfied. He entered the room and plopped his body on the sofa. 

"Tell me.. Did you and Ten hyung fight again?" Taeyong sighed after hearing the other's name again. Ten has been bugging his head ever since they fought inside the recording studio. 

"Mark.."

"Ten hyung asked..." He knew it. Ten couldn't shut his mouth up to the younger. He always use Mark whenever he wants something from him. ".. he asked if you're okay now.." 

"I'm okay.. I'm just a little tired." He said and buried his head on the papers he's working on. Mark decided to leave him alone which made the older felt more comfortable. He just wanted to be alone, away from his members, away from everything that is related to this kind of life that he has now. 

He took his cigarette and lights it on. With a few puff of smoke, he thought again.. is it really that worth it to have this kind of life? 

Taeyong's been living in fame for almost ten years now but he still never been satisfied. When he was young, he dreamt of performing on stage, posing in front of the cameras, write his own songs and making people happy. But he also dreamt of having his own family, a kid that he could call his own, eat together inside his house, living a normal life with his partner. 

That's what he asked Ten about that night. All he ever wanted is to run away, get married and live a simple life away from fame but.. he isn't ready for that. Ten loves the spotlight he's getting and would rather break him up than to stay out of the industry. He sighed. At least he tried to ask, right? But he felt so disappointed.

 

"..can you make it more complicated?" He scribbled down to his sheet but got irritated as he crumple the papers and threw it to the floor. 

"Fuck this life." He said. 

 

 

-

 

 

Practice starts and Yuta got better after taking the medicines that his doctor prescribed him. As the leader of the group, he leads his team in counting for the steps that they had learned from the choreographer days ago. 

"... five, six, seven, eight.." Yuta stopped moving when he saw Haechan moved his left hand wrong. He pulled his hair in annoyance and pulled him out from the line to talk to him in private. 

Haechan looks so scared since Yuta never really do this to him nor the other members.

"What's wrong.. hyung?" Haechan gulped and tried his best to calm down. 

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? You've been doing the wrong step all the time! It's so annoying!" Yuta exclaimed making the youngest whimper in fear. Doyoung stepped out from the line to help the youngest. 

"Hyung, it's not that bad to scold him like that! You're just making everything worse! What's wrong with you, hyung? Ever since you take that medicine, you keep on acting like that! That is so not you!" Doyoung pulled the younger in his arms and comforted him. They left Yuta alone inside the practice room as they decided to call it off for today.

"I didn't do something wrong.. I'm just here to help them!" He said to himself. He was about to go follow them to the dorm when he suddenly felt dizzy. 

He managed to open the door and walked a few meters out from the practice room but a few more steps couldn't be done when he see nothing but black again. 

 

 

 

 

".. Yuta?" Taeyong said in worry as he catches the younger in his arms.

 


	4. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.. It's actually the longest chapter I've written so far.

 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Taeyong was taken aback from the question that the doctor asked him. He should've taken him to the company's clinic instead rather than the hospital. He just panicked and he brought him here without thinking about some options. He might get a scandal if he's not careful in hiding his face with his cap and mask on.  


He looked at Yuta who's sleeping. Maybe he's just too exhausted from the preparations of their comeback and too much pressured that the company is expecting a lot from them. This is normal when you are rookies and Taeyong does understand since he's been there before, practicing all night long without proper sleep and meals.   


"No. What happened to him?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this. I guess I need to go back when he's awake." The doctor said but Taeyong is persistent. 

"I won't let you leave if you don't tell me. I brought him here and I do care for him. Can you tell me what happened to him? " He demands. The doctor sighed and opened the forms and tests results to read again. He looked Taeyong, still hesitating if he's going to tell him or not. He sighed and just gave in. "After checking his vital signs and undergo several tests, I believe that he should've taken this seriously. He's a month pregnant and h-"

"Wait.. what do you mean a month pregnant? You mean.. he's pregnant.. like pregnant with a child?" Taeyong's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't expect to have this kind of information since the idol is just a rookie to have an issue like this. This could ruin his whole career.

"Yes.. pregnant.. He's an omega who can bear a child, that is normal. He's also not in a good condition. He looks so skinny for a pregnant omega like him. He should take some rest." The doctor said and closed his notes. "I'll come back if he's awake. I'll check his vital signs to know if he can go home or not yet." He left the room and left Taeyong alone with the sleeping Yuta. 

Taeyong looked at the omega again and sat beside him. Should he tell this to his manager? What could happen to him? Most of all, who is the father? It irked Taeyong so much since it's also a month after he and Yuta had sex. He wanted to know if Yuta had sex with anyone other than him after that night. If he didn't, Taeyong knew that he's going to have a big responsibility over him and the child he's bearing.

Ever since then, Taeyong dreams to have a child of his own. He wanted to have someone who will wake him up in the morning, eat breakfast with, take someone to school, celebrate birthdays, have someone who will tell him that he's a great father and a great husband. He wanted to have his own family and it's his greatest dream that he could have. It is much better than having fame and money.

That's why he asked Ten about this one day. Sadly, the other doesn't want to have one in the future. They do both love each other, spend their money in expensive hotels just to be with each other, travel, enjoy the fame that they're getting but family and getting married isn't in the vocabulary for Ten. He love Taeyong so much but he couldn't answer a 'Yes' to him after he proposed. This leads to Taeyong's first heart break. He drank, sleep with other people, party all night long until Ten came back and asked him to have sex with him again. He didn't even care if Ten will use him for fame. They fuck, cuddle and leave but they didn't talk about their relationship anymore. Taeyong wants to ask him again to get married but each time that he encounters Ten away from bed like normal people, they always end up fighting.

Taeyong was indeed desperate to have someone to get married with. He always wanted to have a child and will do anything just to have one. He can be idiot sometimes but he's too in love with his dream of becoming a father. 

Now that he found out that Yuta is pregnant and he might be the possible father of his child, he can't stop smiling. Even though this might lead to Yuta's career downfall, he just wanted to be selfish at once and just have a child from him. He thought of many things on what will happen. Yuta might have the option to abort the baby inside and hell no, Taeyong wouldn't allow it. Not now that he has the gift that he's wanting since the beginning. He'll do anything for that child whatever it takes. 

Yuta knew he's fucked up once he saw the pink haired alpha again. He sat up and winced when he felt the pain on his back. Taeyong woke up from the sudden movements from the boy. He didn't realized that he fell asleep while looking at Yuta and his belly. He smiled, not knowing why but Yuta's face is so beautiful that he couldn't stop looking at it.

"What am I doing here? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital and you fainted." Taeyong answered. "Do you need something? Water?"

"No thanks. I need to call my manager. I bet he's worried at me." The younger said and removed the blanket off his body. Taeyong was alarmed that he might leave and held Yuta's arm to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out. I'm okay now. I need to call my manager."

"I already called him and he's on the way. We.. we need to discuss something." Yuta looked at him in horror. He doesn't want to talk about that night again or that day when he saw Ten and him kissing inside the studio. Never again! He shook his head while keeping his eyes closed, trying to remove the grip from his arm.

"Yuta... please? I need to ask something." Taeyong pleaded with all his might. He wanted to know the answer. Yuta doesn't know about his condition yet and he's pretty sure that he cannot ask him again personally if he found out now.

On the other hand, Yuta opened his eyes only to find Taeyong so persistent and hopeful to give him some time to talk. He wanted to reject him again but he knew that he can never escape him until they finally settled everything happened that night. 

"Fine.. what is it?"

"Do you..." Finding the right words, Taeyong thought it's difficult. "... have sex with someone other than me after that night?" Yuta gasped and felt offended. He removed his arm from Taeyong's grip and stood up from the bed, finding his shoes from the ground. 

"What do you think I am? A whore who sleeps with people that I just met? I'm not you." Yuta's words are hurtful but Taeyong couldn't stop grinning. So it is confirmed that he's the father of Yuta's child. The latter couldn't understand the face that the other is giving. He just insulted him but he's smiling like that? He's crazy!

"Why are you smiling? Are you crazy?" 

"Nothing. I think... you need to know something. If you want to, I'll call the doctor for you." Taeyong asked Yuta to sit down but the latter refused and keeps finding his shoes. Taeyong sighed and left the room to call the doctor himself but making sure that Yuta won't escape his sight. He quickly came back only to find Yuta getting dizzy again. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Taeyong catches the omega in his arms and guided him back to his bed. "Where is the doctor?" 

"He'll be here for a few minutes." 

"You're a month pregnant." These words keeps on echoing inside Yuta's head. He felt dizzy, stressed and emotionally wrecked about the news that he had received. Taeyong didn't left but he's talking with his manager about what happened and what will happen. Yuta is still speechless. He doesn't know what he's going to do now that he's having a baby. He thought of many things like aborting the baby and just continue being an idol or keeping the baby and leave the company. He couldn't believe that this happened to him way fast just for a one night mistake that he had done a month ago.

What is the senior idol's reaction? What is his thoughts about this? He's the father of his baby and he knew very well that he should take responsibility of this child too. He wanted to know but he's too scared that he might get rejected. But his face after he found out that he didn't have sex with anyone is different from disappointment and rejections. Maybe he does like it? Yuta is hopeful. 

His manager came in along with Taeyong who's still grinning like an idiot. Minseok cannot hide his disappointment and just sighed while looking at the rookie idol. "We'll discuss this matter with the head of the company. Taeyong will join the discussion and you need to rest." 

"But I wanna know what will happen!" 

"Yuta, you need to rest. We'll talk about it later after we get home." Yuta finally obeyed and sat back on the bed. Taeyong looked at him again and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay." He said and Yuta just wanted to trust him with these words.


	5. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry that it took me a while to update this one. I'm just too busy with my work life.
> 
> Anyways, have fun!

 

 

Nervousness. 

Yuta couldn't stay still as he paces back and forth outside the CEO's office. The talk between Taeyong and the CEO is taking so long that he couldn't just sit and relax due to nervousness. It's his career and his future that they were talking about here. If Taeyong failed to persuade the CEO, he couldn't do anything but to abort his baby whether he likes it or not.   


"Yuta, calm down. Everything is gonna be alright. I talked to Taeyong and it seems like he's very determined to keep this baby." Minseok says, pulling Yuta on his side to sit. "Besides, we'll have a meeting with the whole board members to discuss everything. Right now, Taeyong is just trying to win the favor of the CEO." 

"..and what if he don't?" 

"Don't be such a negative thinker. Wait... do you really wanna keep that baby?" Minseok holds his hand as Yuta sighs. "I don't know. Ever since I found out that I'm pregnant, I have this mixed feelings."

"Care to elaborate?" 

"I've always wanted to have a child too. I want to have my own family but not at this time! You know, I'm still starting as a rookie, haven't experienced much fame and fortune that every rookies had done before... but I couldn't kill this little angel inside of me. This child didn't do anything and I do love him... or her." Yuta explains, feeling his eyes water from his emotions. Minseok really do understood his condition that is very hard to accept in this kind of situation. He knows that he worries for his career and fans but what can he do? 

"Now you have a gender preferences.. I guess you want a girl?" 

"I always want to have a baby girl but if it's a boy, I won't mind too. I will love this child no matter what." He rubs his nonexistent bump and smiles. This is the first time Yuta smiles after finding out that he's pregnant. 

'His child'.. is something anew from his ears. It sounds beautiful and scary at the same time. No matter what happens, he couldn't just abort this baby inside of him. 

The door opened revealing Taeyong's unreadable face. He wanted to know what's going to happen but he couldn't reach out his senior. Despite getting pregnant by him, he's still the senior that is beyond unreachable by a rookie like him. It was Minseok who finally got the guts to ask the senior. 

"What happened?" 

"We'll have a meeting later with the whole board. They'll tell you there what will happen." He says and left. Yuta looks at Minseok, still don't know what is happening. He just wanted answers but why couldn't they just tell him already? 

 

Yuta bites his lip as the whole board were looking at him intently. Taeyong is beside him while Minseok is on the other side with a lawyer and Taeyong's manager. He gulps as the CEO raises his eyebrow. 

"You know that we have a contract that you signed before you debuted, right? It states that whatever happens to you, we are fully liable. We also decide what will be the best for you and your team." Mr. Lee said. 

"I-I.. understand, Sir." Yuta stutters, feeling intimidated by the CEO. He looks at Minseok who's already holding his right hand out of nervousness. Taeyong's face is still unreadable that makes him even more nervous than ever. 

"That's why we decided to do this for the sake of your career. Taeyong pleaded that he wants to keep the baby but I couldn't just risk you as my newest talent. We invested so much for your training and debut just to get nothing from you." Yuta's head fell down from embarrassment and guilt. He didn't want to feel like it's his own fault for his team's downfall. He didn't want to drag them, not at this rate where they worked hard to prove to them that they deserve to debut among the other trainees. 

"I'm sorry, Sir.. I understand." 

"Taeyong and I decided to make it like this. The board even agrees to what we had decided so you have nothing to do but to accept it." 

"I will, Sir." Yuta answers quickly. After all, his whole body belongs to the management. Whatever he does, the management will be the one who will control you. That's the contract that he had sign before he even started to train inside the company.

"First of all, you need to marry Taeyong.." Yuta's head shot up as he heard the word 'Marry' and 'Taeyong'. He looked at the said man beside him with wide eyes. Taeyong just looked at him with his expression-less face.

"B-but.." 

".. you need to pretend that you're both in a relationship for two years now and that Taeyong decided to ask you for marriage. We need to talk to your parents as soon as possible, Mr. Nakamoto. Is that alright with you?" Yuta couldn't comprehend on what the CEO said before him. Marry? Taeyong? More like it's a suicide in the making. How can he marry someone whom he doesn't even have feelings for. And for goodness sake, he's still young to get married. He doesn't even have a stable career to begin with! Yuta just wanted to cry. He can feel his hands shaking and tears are threatening to fall down his cheeks in any moment. Minseok tightens his hold to him. He, of course, couldn't believe on what is happening. He thought that Yuta will have an indefinite leave to other country and wait until he give birth so that he can go back to his idol life. 

"Are we making clear, Mr. Nakamoto?" The CEO asked with much louder voice. Yuta looks at Minseok again with pleading eyes. His manager couldn't do anything but to give up and just accept the plans they have for him. Yuta looks back again at the CEO and gulps. 

"Yes, Sir. Yes.. it's very clear." Yuta answered clearly for everyone to hear. 

"Good... lets start tomorrow with your parents. They need at least to know Taeyong's family." Yuta looks at Taeyong. The senior finally looked back at him, completely satisfied. 


	6. Feeling Nauseous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of Taeyong's Long Flight. Go stream it. <3

 

As Yuta watches them eat, he couldn't lift up his hands to pick up his chopsticks. He's already feeling nauseous after the meeting happened a few hours ago. In front of him are Taeyong with his manager, Baekhyun who were busy munching the food that Taeyong ordered for them. Minseok is with him on his side, who keeps on glancing on him to check if he's already eating or not. When he sees him not touching his food yet, he couldn't help but to speak up.  


"Yuta.. at least take one sushi roll to fill in your stomach. Empty stomach isn't going to be good for your baby." At the mention of his child, Taeyong looks up with worry painted on his face. The audacity to pull that face to him? After all the things that happened to him, he still got that look to pull off? Yuta grinds his teeth in anger and he can feel his fist tightens up. He just want to go out of here, sleep and forget everything for the mean time. He sighs, removes the table napkin from his lap and stands up with Taeyong still looking at him.   


"I don't want to eat. I just want to go home." He declares as he walks out the restaurant. Minseok was about to follow him when Taeyong beats him first, He follows Yuta from behind and stops when he saw him slow down.   


"Yuta?" He calls out, paying attention to what is happening to the latter. Yuta doesn't respond but he can feel his head spinning. He cannot walk straight and his knees start to feel weak.   


"Are you okay?" He can hear Taeyong walks toward him. He doesn't want to respond but his body is slowly giving up to his arms. His head falls on Taeyong's shoulder as his head still keeps on spinning around like he just came out from the carousel.   


"Do you want me to take you home?" Yuta doesn't need to respond when Taeyong carries him on his arms, walking straight to the parking lot and bring him inside the car. "Don't worry about your manager. I'll text him."   


"Hmm" Yuta hums as he clutches his hands on his head. He can feel something forming at the back of his throat that he quickly opens the door to throw everything up. Taeyong watches him let it all out, he grabs the spare water bottle (which he always have on his mini ref) at the back of his car and opens it to offer.   


"Are you okay now, Yuta?" He asks when Yuta finally wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Taeyong offers the water bottle and tissue but Yuta refuses to take it. "Close the door now, I'm going to take you home."   


"Why are you doing this to me?" Is the first thing that Yuta says after the meeting. "Why are you treating me like this when all you can do is to be selfish as fuck?"   


"Yuta.. you know that this is the best for us.. for you and for our... our.. baby." Taeyong answers as he starts the engine. "We all know how the fans will react if they found out that it's just a one night stand. You and your group's career will be at stake."   


"Don't act like you care about my group when in reality, you don't. You just want to have a child. Why can't you just do it with your boyfriend, then?" Yuta doesn't care about seniority anymore. He just dropped it a few hours ago after he decides to have this stupid rumor.   


"I don't have a boyfriend."  


"Oh, really? What happened in the studio? Is he also your one night stand? How petty are you, really?"   


"Yuta, you don't know anything." Taeyong's voice is getting low, trying so hard not to raise it.   


"Well, do you know anything about me? What if it's not your child?" He can hear Taeyong scoff. Yuta raises his eye brow, mocking every sentences Taeyong spat on him a few minutes ago.   


"That is my child. You don't have to lie because I know that child is mine."   


"How sure are you?"  


"Very sure. I can feel it. I can feel her." Yuta's ears perks up upon hearing the word 'Her'. Did he just gave their child a gender already? So, he prefers to have a daughter?  


"Her? What if it's a boy?" Taeyong glances at Yuta and smiles. "I don't care. Any gender is okay with me but whenever I see you glowing like that, I always think that our child is a girl." Yuta's face turns red. Suddenly, he forgot how to get angry. Not only that Taeyong has a handsome face but he's smooth as fuck. He wonders now on how he was in bed. Yuta vaguely remembers what happened that night. Yes, he can feel every touch and kisses Taeyong gave him and it feels so right. He wonders how Taeyong talks to him while they were having the moment? Is he a sweet talker? A dirty talker? He doesn't remember at all.  


Taeyong turns on the radio to break the silence. All of a sudden, Taeyong's song came in and he can't help but to jam along with his most favorite song that he has written. Yuta amuses as he watches him go wild with his rap parts. _He is really a talented rapper._ He thinks as he carefully listens to every lyrics.   


"This is enough but I'm still starving, baby.. wanna go up much higher, hey.." Yuta smiles. With his lyrics, he can see that Taeyong is a very high achiever. His passion and determination inside the lyrics makes him a great artist that the crowd generally loves the most. What will the fans say when they found out about this? Are they gonna be disappointed? Will they still love him?   


"Why are you smiling?" Yuta snaps out and looks back at Taeyong.   


"Nothing.. I think the baby loves it." Taeyong smiles and stops the car in front of a fast food chain. Yuta looks at him curiously.  


"I know that you're hungry and I don't want to leave you until you're not eating yet. Come on, what do you want? I know that you're craving for something." Taeyong says and rolls down the window for Yuta to see.  


"Hamburger... with cheese and no cucumber please?"   


"Noted. We go drive thru." Taeyong orders and Yuta happily eats his hamburger well.   


At least he knows that their child hates cucumber already.  


 


End file.
